


Metaknight and Kirby are being friendly

by KingFranPetty



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: They are friends. No plot twist. Just friends. :)





	Metaknight and Kirby are being friendly

Kirby sucked up a cake while Metaknight sat reading his book. "Don't eat my book until I've finished it." Kirby nodded to this. Metaknight grabbed another cookie. The pink puffball grabbed the whole plate and downed the rest of baked goods. Yellow glowing eyes narrowed to his friend. The knight shook in disappointment. "I really should have gotten more before I invited you to lunch." This didn't stop the plate from being eaten. The darker puffball flipped another page. 

"Poyo!" Metaknight rolled his eyes before chuckling, "Truly you are the best wordsmith of all Popstar." With that he remembered what the plan for today was. Metaknight bookmarked his book. He walked over to Kirby. "So sorry friend, I have to go to the store." The childish puff grabbed a hold on the royal blue ball. "Wait, what are you doin.." However they were already flying away to the store on a warp star. Meta was surprised by the sudden speed and crash. On the ground he points out, "We were on a sky ship. You could have just offered to help." 

Both stood up right. "Poy..." The knight walked over, patting his friend on the back. "No need to be hard on yourself. You meant good." The two entered the store. The end.


End file.
